1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a height-adjustable billiard table, and more particularly to a billiard table in which worm gears and worms are synchronously driven via a transmission shaft to drive screw rods synchronously to thereby achieve adjustment of the height of a table body as supported by the legs thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional billiard table is mainly comprised of a level table body and legs supporting the table body. Bottom ends of the legs are provided with leg mounting frames adapted for correcting the level of the table body. After correction, the height of the billiard table becomes fixed and it is not adjustable whether upwardly or downwardly. If adjustment of the level of the table body is desired, the leg mounting frames at the bottom ends of the legs have to be adjusted one by one, which is very inconvenient.